You looked like you needed it
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: How about if Mimi and Roger met before 'Light my candle' How about if they helped each other through the hardest times in their life, and then as time passed completely forgot about it? Not as lame as it sounds, 3-shot, MixR, Reviews are lovely, COMPLETE
1. Mimi helps

**If you're wondering where I got inspiration for this, I got it from a sentence in a fanfic I was reading. I was reading the line, and then BAM!! 'You look like you need it' was born!**

**Anyway, brief history lesson finished. Enjoy this threeshot!**

Mimi stared out in front of her with a frown on her face.

She was waiting for the bus quite impatiently, tapping her foot and looking around herself. She had to get home, or Angel would _kill _her.

No joke.

Ever since she started to work at the _Cat Scratch Club_, Angel has set a curfew, and he even has rules for her! This was strange to Mimi, because she hasn't had rules since she ran away from her Mami.

Angel swore that if his rules weren't followed, that he'd call Mimi's boss and quit for her. That's how much Angel hates his friend's job. Mimi's determined not to let that happen. She wrapped her arms around herself briskly, looking down the street for any sign of a bus.

What time was it? Was she late? God, she needed a watch! She looked around herself again. Maybe there'll be a junkie or something with a watch. Scratch that, not a junkie. He/She will probably be too high to talk.

She kept looking around, until she noticed something. A small huddle was leaning against the corner of a building. _Mimi, stay away. Stay away girl. Don't you even think about checking that out_. Mimi told herself sternly. But even as she was telling herself this, Mimi found herself getting up, and walking towards the small huddle.

As she neared it, she found out quickly it was crying, because she heard sobbing and sniffles coming from it. And it's shoulders were shaking softly.

Who in the world...?

Maybe a junkie without smack? Some homeless runaway kid? Maybe. Only one way to find out.

If Angel was there, he'd probably be yelling at Mimi by now, but she didn't care.

She went up to it, until she was right beside it, and slightly nudged what she thought was a shoulder. The thing gasped, and looked up. She was met by the most beautiful blue-green eyes in the world. "Uh, hi. I'm Mimi. I saw y-you, and-and I wanted to check if you were o-okay. Which you probably are, and now I feel stupid for coming over...so, bye!" Mimi said, going to straighten herself up. But before she did, she felt a grip on her forearm. She looked down, and was met by two pleading eyes.

"No, p-please s-stay." And that was all Mimi needed.

"Okay." Mimi kneeled again near the man, and looked at him. He was wreak. His dirty blond hair was dirty and ruffled, he had dried tear stains, and old tracks on his arms. Mimi couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to this guy.

"So, why are you here?" Mimi asked, hoping her question wouldn't make the man cry. "I-I...My girlfriend is d-dead, and I r-ran away from my r-r-roommate. He's t-trying to convince me to stop t-taking drugs. I-I know h-he's right, but I-I'm not strong e-enough." He said, sounding heartbroken. Mimi's heart broke as he heard his story._ Poor guy...I'm going to help._ Mimi thought decidedly.

"Hey, I'm trying to figure something out here. Can you tell me how long you've been out here?" Mimi asked, sitting cross-legged in front of the man, getting an idea. _It probably won't work, but it's worth the shot..._

"2-2 days." He answered. "2 days? Wow, that's a lot man. I tried to live on the streets _once_, and I only lasted 1 day." Okay, it wasn't actually true, in fact she's lasted a week on the streets, but she wasn't going to put him down.

"R-Really?" the man asked, looking at her as if she was the best thing in the world. "Yeah. You _must_ be strong, if you defeat _me_." Mimi said with a grin. The man attempted the grin as well, but it didn't work out very well. Turned out to be more of a grimace.

"I guess."

"Do you want to know what I think about this?" Mimi asked, standing up. The man looked up at her, as if she was a Goddess. "I think you should go back to your roommate, and follow his advice. I think you should give up the drugs, because you're better off without them." Mimi said with a smile, and held out her hand. The man took it, and he stood up.

"You're right. I-I'm strong." The man said. "Yeah." Mimi said brightly. The man then smiled at her, an honest to goodness smile. Mimi smiled back, until she heard tires screeching. She turned, and there was the bus. A couple people were getting off.

"Oh! I have to go!" Mimi cried, letting go of the junkie's hand. Mimi could've swore she saw the man's smile drop a little when she did so, but maybe it was just her imagination. She ran towards the bus. "Wait! Wait!" she cried. Thankfully, she made it the bus door just before it closed. "Oh hey Mimi." The bus driver said. It was an old man, who Mimi talked to whenever the bus was empty as she made her way home.

"Hey, Bert. Can you wait one second? I gotta do something quick!" Mimi cried, looking at the bus driver. The man sighed, "Fine. But 2 minutes only!" he warned. Mimi grinned, and put her stuff on the floor. She turned back, to see that the man was where he was before, staring at her. She quickly ran over to him, and before he could say anything, she gave him a hug.

After a second of hugging, the man finally hugged back. Mimi sighed into the man's chest. Even though she was going to be late for Angel's, she got to help someone tonight.

"Mimi! I'm leaving if you don't get here right now!" the bus driver suddenly called. Mimi gasped and pulled away.

"Okay, um I have to go. See yah around." Mimi said with a smile. "Why did you hug me?" he asked, feeling reluctant to let her go. "You look liked you needed it." Mimi said with a shrug, and she ran for the bus.

**R&R**


	2. Roger Helps

**Chapter 2! Last chapter that's Pre-Rent. The next one will be during Rent, in between Christmas and New Year's. Enjoy and R&R**

A year later, Mimi sat down on that same bus bench.

It was night time, and the bus that usually rode her home was shut down for the night. It was dark, and junkies and homeless people surrounded her. But she didn't care. She didn't care if they stole her things, or hurt her. She didn't _care_. Why?

Her older sister, Maxima, is dead.

She died only hours earlier, in a horrible car crash that took the lives of all involved. Mimi felt as if a part of her died as well. She loved her older sister so much. From 7-14 she was Mimi's role model. And now...Even more tears fell now. She skipped work, she dodged all of Angel's calls (harder than it sounds), and haven't eaten for hours.

All because her sister died.

Mimi brought her knees to her chest, and sobbed into her lap. Why was all she asked? Why did God choose _her_ sister? Why?

Angel was probably worried, but she didn't care. Why should she? Her sister's dead. For once, Mimi didn't care about Angel or anything else at that moment. Even her drugs. All she cared about was crying until she could cry no more, and getting through the night.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Mimi gasped, and looked up. Why would someone ask? It was obvious that she wasn't! But something else shocked her; why would someone care?

Mimi was met by beautiful blue-green eyes. Mimi knew they were familiar, but-

"Oh my God, I know you!" the person cried. He sat down beside Mimi, and she couldn't help that feel that she knew him too. Where was he from...?

It hit her like lightning when she finally figured out where he was from.

He was the 'you looked like you need it' guy!

"I remember you...you helped me out that night. The night I decided to quit drugs." The man with the blue-green eyes said with a smile. He made Mimi sound like a hero...but was she really?

She's a junkie (even though before she took drugs she used to tell people how horrible drugs are...she told that to the man in front of her for example), an S&M dancer, and a girl who actually likes her job! God doesn't hurt good girls...He only punishes _bad_ girls...

Like taking away their nice older sisters for example.

That only started the waterworks for Mimi. She couldn't stop the tears going down her face, because they refused to stop. The man looked at her in shock for a moment, and then took action.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? Was it something I said?" the innocent man asked, frowning in worry. Mimi managed to gasp out a "No!" before breaking down in sobs again.

"Please...d-don't cry," then he seemed to hesitate for a second, and then opened his arms,"C-Come here."

Wait a second...

Was he asking for a _hug_?

Mimi hesitated; was this man trying to get into her pants? This was _not_ the time for that. Mimi wasn't ready for a guy to hit on her right now. He seemed to notice her hesitation, because he was quick to add, "No! I'm not...I'm not hitting on you! I just think...I think you need it." The man said with a small smile.

As if that was all she needed to hear, Mimi jumped into his arms, and buried her head into his chest.

For a minute the man hesitated to hug her back, and Mimi thought for a split second if she did the wrong thing. But then, Mimi felt his strong arms encircle her, and he put his cheek on her forehead.

"Shh, shh...it's okay, it's okay." The man whispered over and over as Mimi sobbed into his chest. At some point Mimi thought that his shirt was probably soaked, but that didn't stop her tears. She kept sobbing, and he kept cuddling her.

It was only half an hour later did the tears decide to retreat back to whence they came. But even after that, the man still held her and kept whispering gently, stroking her back comfortingly.

_He's the most loving man I've ever met. _She thought, as she sighed happily into his chest.

10 more comfortable minutes passed, and the tears were long gone, but the man still held her gently. Despite the fact that this man was a total stranger for the most part, she felt comfortable in his warm arms. While in his arms, she felt as if she was safe...safe from pain, from sickness, from death. From the horrible sorrow that threatened to overtake her...

Mimi made herself swallow any tears that threatened to fall. _No, not again. Later, not now..._

It was then Mimi realized how worried Angel probably was. He was probably searching the town for her, his anger and anxiety inching higher and higher... Mimi was hurting the only true friend she had...

Mimi knew what she had to do.

Mimi pulled away from the man, and when she did he frowned at her, and he kept his arms open as if waiting for her to started crying again.

"I'm fine." Mimi said, wiping her dried tears away from her face and forcing an award-winning smile. Okay, she wasn't _totally _fine, but she was good enough to get home and apologize to Angel, and at least explain what was wrong and what happened.

He gave her a small smile in return, and looked at her with a kindness in his eyes.

_He understood. _

Mimi was taken aback. She has never seen kindness and understanding in a man's eyes. Well, that's not completely true. She sees kindness and love in Angel's eyes, but Angel's her best friend. This man was mostly a stranger.

"I-I have to go. My f-friend is waiting for me." Mimi managed to say, but she felt reluctance as she said this. She didn't really want to leave this man. He was kind and comforting, the kind of guy that she has never met (except Angel, but he doesn't count). He was awesome just for remembering the last thing she said to him.

"Really?" He seemed even more disappointed, or maybe it was just her. "Yah, I have to apologize to my best friend. I've been blowing him off all day." Mimi explained, collecting her bearings. She stood up, and placed her small purse on her shoulder. But before she left, she had to-

"Here." Mimi whispered, and before she knew what she was doing she was hugging the blue-green eyed man. He again was taken by surprise, but slowly warmed up to the feeling of her in his arms again. She heard him chuckle at her.

All good things come to an end.

At least, that's how Mimi saw it as she pulled away. "I'll catch you later I guess." She said awkwardly, backing away. "Yeah." The man said with a smile. Mimi started to back away playfully, and said, "I'm going to go now."

"Yep you are." The man answered with a smile. "Wait!" Mimi cried, and ran back to him, and again surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. But before he could say anything, she turned away.

"Bye!" Mimi cried, before turning around skipping. The man just shook his head and chuckled.

_It was too late when they both realized they didn't know each other's names._

**Yes, I know that Roger didn't leave the house until Mimi came along, but this was one of the rare times that Mark actually **_**forced **_**him out. **

**Until next time! :)**


	3. Alright

**I know it's been a long time...but hey, at least I've finally updated. This is the last instalment by the way. Enjoy and R&R :)**

"Mimi, I'm just saying—"

"_No, I'm _just saying. I like my job Roger. I have a good pay, it's not that hard, and I like to dance!"

"Then find another dancing job. I_ hate_ your job—"

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it."

Mimi Marquez and Roger Davis huffed down Avenue C. Roger had just picked up Mimi from work, and he now was pissed off that her boss groped her while she was getting her weekly pay. And that led him to rambling on about how much he hated her job. _He has no right to do that. We haven't even been together all that long._ Mimi thought as the silence grew on.

This was their second fight as a couple. The first was at New Years, when stupid Benny came along, trying to hang out with them. It didn't work out for Benny, but it drove a small wedge of distrust in between Mimi and Roger.

Despite the fact that she's told Roger again and again that she was not cheating on him; he still didn't trust her enough to believe her, which hurt Mimi to no end. But she knew on some level that he believed her, but he had yet to let his faithfulness show.

And now, they had reached the bus stop that would take them to Angel's and Collins', where they were meeting the group for Collins' birthday party.

They both sat on opposite ends of the lonely bench there, not wanting to speak. Roger and Mimi hated fighting, but for whatever reason it happened. And so they sat there, not speaking, not moving, just sitting there, with both breathing harshly.

_She went up to it, until she was right beside it, and slightly nudged what she thought was a shoulder. The thing gasped, and looked up. She was met by the most beautiful blue-green eyes in the world._

Mimi slightly smiled at the memory. Here she met the man of her dreams. The man that was sweet and caring, and who she saved from himself, and he saved her from her sorrow. His eyes were the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"_I-I...My girlfriend is d-dead, and I r-ran away from my r-r-roommate. He's t-trying to convince me to stop t-taking drugs. I-I know h-he's right, but I-I'm not strong e-enough."_

Wait a minute…didn't that story sound familiar…

_She turned back, to see that the man was where he was before, staring at her. She quickly ran over to him, and before he could say anything, she gave him a hug. After a second of hugging, the man finally hugged back. Mimi sighed into the man's chest. Even though she was going to be late for Angel's, she got to help someone tonight._

Mimi slightly turned, and looked at Roger. He had an expression on that she couldn't read…it looked like he was deep in thought.

_She was met by the most beautiful blue-green eyes in the world… She was met by the most beautiful blue-green eyes in the world…_

"It was you!" Roger and Mimi suddenly screamed in unison. They had twisted to take a good look at each other, and now their shock mirrored on each other's faces.

"You—You—You—You were the man that needed my help! This is insane—"

"You're _the _Mimi! The girl that helped me quit drugs? This is messed up—"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" they again screamed in unison, now closer than they were before. They both began to laugh, and sat beside each other. The silence grew between them, but it was a comfortable and loving silence.

"I can't believe that was you." Roger said, smiling slightly.

"I know. I'm kind of shocked. You helped me through in my toughest time." Mimi whispered, playing with Roger's warm hands.

A thoughtful pause, "Why _were_ you crying?" Roger asked, sounding curious.

"I didn't tell you?" Mimi asked confusedly, going through her memory of that night. _I _didn't _tell him._ Mimi thought a few moments later.

"No."

"Well...that was the day I found out my older sister was dead. Car accident." Mimi whispered. The wound she got that day was still there, only slightly healed, not fully. She believed that it would never fully heal. And she was fine with that. As long as she had someone like Roger to kiss her wound and make it disappear for awhile. Roger helped with the first stitch so she could at least close the wound. And it worked. He helped her. It was a strong stitch, and it always stayed there. It never broke.

"Oh...I—"

"It's alright. You didn't know, and you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything." Mimi smiled, though it wasn't completely sincere, yet it wasn't fully fake.

Roger gave a slight smile, and brought Mimi close to him. She rested against his chest, and inhaled his nice scent. Cigarettes, guitars, and of a cologne that he used once in awhile. He kissed her forehead gently, and just held her close. They both could feel each other's heartbeats.

And unfortunately that was when the bus decided to show up.

"Hey Mimi and dude." Bert called.

"Bert! You came at the wrong time!" Mimi chastised, with Roger grumbling as they found their way to their feet.

"I always do." Bert called back, idling as he waited for the two lovers.

Mimi and Roger exchanged looks, and then looked back at the driver. "We're going to be here for awhile Bert. You go ahead and go." Mimi said with a smile.

"Are you sure? This is my last stop for the night." Bert called his hand on the lever that pulled the doors closed.

Again Mimi and Roger exchanged looks, and when they did bright smiles appeared on their faces. "We'll be fine." Mimi whispered, and kissed Roger deeply.

And she was right. For now, they'd be alright.

**The End.**


End file.
